The Lives of the Doctors
by Zelda4ever1987
Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite doctors in a collection of their lives retold in poetic, creative writing, or whatever you want to call it form. Not only will the main 6 be featured, but several side characters as well. From Little Guy, to Rosalia. Rated T for language and, well that was this game's actual rating. Sorry if the title is bad, but that was the best I could think of.


**Hey guys. This here is my first Trauma Center fic. Well, it's really for Trauma Team, but you get the idea. I like this game because of the characters and story, as well as the art style. This is sort of like creative writing that details most of the events found in each doctors' story. I guess you could also call it poetry, or whatever you'd like. The doctor's won't be the only ones I'll write for either, but I'd like to get them out of the way first. The first one will be CR-S01, but I'll split him into two parts: One of his past, the next one the present. With that being said, their WILL be game spoilers. The bold letters before each paragraph represents the event happening, and to kinda separate the paragraphs. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**I'm not a monster**

Such a lonely life he must live.

Being feared and despised by your own parents.

For what reason? He had a lack of emotion.

"Look at how he has no expression at all! He can't be my son!"

They only saw what was outside of the child, and not within.

He was never a bad child, he was good and smart.

But they will never see that.

To them, he was nothing more than a monster.

**A new father**

His life is changing right before him.

The poor excuses of parents had passed on, leaving the boy alone.

One day, a tall, red-eyed man came along.

He looked intimidating, but his personality said otherwise.

"Your mommy and daddy are in Heaven now. I'm your family now."

This man came for a son, and he chose the lonely child.

The boy couldn't believe it, someone wanted him.

He only prayed that this man wouldn't shut him out too.

**A happy family**

He didn't expect his new life to be so great.

His new father, Albert Sartre, treated him like a real son.

Though he lacks emotion, he is happy on the inside.

At 14, Albert gave him a little sister.

A sweet little girl whose name was Rosalia.

She had loved her new big brother with all her heart.

He was born an only child, so having a sibling was different.

Regardless, he loved his new little sister.

Though unrelated by blood, these three were like a real family.

**Moving towards the future.**

He is taking the next step in life.

He had been accepted to the Cumberland College.

He and Albert shall now be teacher and student.

Long before his acceptance, he already knew what he wanted to be.

To get a career in the medical field, to save the lives of the sick and injured.

A surgeon that can make the difference.

**Opening the Pandora's Box**

The man assisted his father with a newly discovered pathogen.

A poison and cure found in the blood of Rosalia.

If they can remove the poison, disease wouldn't stand a chance.

Albert tried many times, but with the same result.

The small test subjects died, not one made it.

They tried to perfect it, but it had proved difficult.

One day, a tragedy occurred.

An event that started it all.

**The Cumberland College Incident**

He sees the horrible tragedy before him.

Many people lay on the floor, bloody and dead.

The pathogen became out of control and caused this mess.

He fell to the ground with a thud, and was injected with some sort of agent.

"Everything...is nothingness...you too one day."

There was emptiness in those harsh words.

He walked off the scene before he could be discovered.

"Wait...Professor Sartre!"

The last thing he saw was the cold, crimson eyes of his former father glaring back.

**An innocent man condemned**

Why is this happening to him?

He awoke to the sight of corpses, but he didn't know why.

His memory was gone, everything except medicine.

The police came, but he was arrested.

They found him guilty of bioterrorism, and sentenced to 250 years.

He didn't resist, he wasn't even sure if he did it or not.

The amnesiac man was put into a freezing jail cell.

He was given a new name, because his real name was forgotten as well.

_CR-S01._

* * *

**I hope this one wasn't too bad for you guys. Seriously though, shame on those parents of his! You don't go hating on your own flesh and blood just because they don't express emotion like everyone else, stupid idiots. I have that problem sometimes too, but not always. And poor CR, he got screwed over twice by adults ;_;. I didn't state his actual name, because it never had been stated (though I did read that it was Erhard Muller, just so you guys know). All quotes used in this were from the episode, "Stolen Memories." The next one shall be the present, and it should come out soon. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
